


Ramen at Midnight

by Resident_NEET



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Jealous Employee, Rare Pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_NEET/pseuds/Resident_NEET
Summary: Tomoe, Rimi, Ramen Date.
Relationships: Udagawa Tomoe/ Ushigome Rimi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Ramen at Midnight

“Haaaah~” Tomoe exhaled, satisfied with her meal. A good bowl of Tonkotsu Ramen in the dead of night always hit Tomoe in the right places. The rare quiet mood that contrasts the usually busy shop, the subtle difference in how the soup is made, Tomoe loved all of it. The mood and the taste have always been two of Tomoe’s favorite parts of her late-night ramen trips, but recently there’s another thing that made it into her favorites. The company. 

“Fuahh~” The small girl sitting next to her let out, as she slammed her bowl to the table, “Tomoe-chan, that was great wasn’t it?”

Tomoe looked at the two clean empty bowls, the result of the girl eating-, no, devouring her food. “Sure was Rimi,” 

Rimi smiled at her and let out the cutest sound Tomoe had heard in her week. They sat for a bit in comfortable silence, letting the food go down while listening to the calm sound of midnight. The peaceful atmosphere made Tomoe’s mind wander, it made her remember the things that happened this past week. She finally told Afterglow that she has a girlfriend, she broke her sticks but said girlfriend got it replaced for her, and she got into a fight with Ako, again.

She let out an exasperated sigh. Lately, she and Ako had been getting into more fights, this time she didn’t even remember what they fought about, she only remembered Ako slamming the door and screaming ‘I hate you!’ How could Ako say that to her? Remembering that made her tear up a little bit. 

She felt a hand on her cheek, wiping away her tears, “Another fight?” Rimi asked while rubbing her cheeks, giving Tomoe a warm and concerned look. 

Tomoe smiled and put her hand on Rimi’s, drawing circles and enjoying the warmth her girlfriend is giving, “It’s fine, no need to worry.” 

Rimi smiled and took her hand off Tomoe’s cheek, “I’m glad! Ako seems to really look up to you, you’re an awesome big sister after all.” 

“Y-yeah,” Tomoe dully said while scratching her neck. 

Rimi’s smile vanished and was replaced with a frown, showing that she saw through Tomoe’s attempt at hiding her problems. Sighed and looked down, “Tomoe-chan, I know we’ve only been going out for a short time,” She paused and clenched her pajamas, “But I wish you would be more honest with me! I want to support you as best as I can!”

Rimi’s sudden confidence caught Tomoe off guard. For how timid she usually is, Rimi being assertive is always a treat Tomoe appreciated. She then told Rimi about her whole fight with Ako, how lately they’ve been having a lot of fights and it’s making her sad.

“She said she hates me, can you believe it? What did I do to make her feel like that?” Tomoe murmured sadly.

Rimi who’s been intently listening stood up and hugged Tomoe.

“Rimi!?”

“Tomoe-chan, Ako-chan doesn’t hate you. She never has and she never will.” 

Tomoe didn’t realize how much she needed to hear those words, and she’s glad that she got to hear it from her girlfriend. “Thanks, I needed to hear that.” She returned the hug, settling in comfortably. 

“Ahem” A cough broke the couple from their hug, it was an employee of the Ramen Shop. “I know you girls are having a moment, but you mind being lovey-dovey elsewhere? I need to close up shop.” She said flatly.

“Ah! We’re so sorry!” Rimi apologized frantically while trying to get off Tomoe. 

“Hey come on, we’re regulars here! Can’t we get a special flirting privilege?” Tomoe joked while trying to keep Rimi in place. 

“Tomoe-chan!” 

“No. I’m a jealous midnight shift part-timer so flirt somewhere else, seeing you two hurts,” The employee deadpanned, earning her a laugh from Tomoe and a flustered giggle from Rimi. 

After they had paid they were on their way out. Tomoe took Rimi’s hand, making the girl blush, “Are you going home? Or do you still wanna eat?” 

Rimi pouted and said, “How much food do you think I eat? I’ve already had enough for today.” 

“Huh, you don’t want desserts?” 

Rimi’s face suddenly lit up to the thought of desserts, but it quickly went away, “There isn’t any store open at this hour,” She said disappointed. 

Tomoe smiled at her and patted her head, “We’ll go tomorrow then, you fine with that?” 

Rimi smiled and gave Tomoe a hug, Tomoe returned the hug almost immediately and they stood in front of the Ramen Shop. They broke off the hug, while still being in each other’s arms and looked at each other in the eyes, warm red meeting sharp blue sharing the moment they missed inside the shop.

Rimi closed her eyes and pursed her lips, anticipating a kiss from Tomoe. Tomoe pulled Rimi closer, one hand on her hair and the other on her hips, she pulled her closer until their lips finally met. She could feel Rimi’s heartbeat as well as her own, savoring the warmth they share as Tomoe continued to ravish the sweet taste of her girlfriend.

When they stopped, they were out of breath and Rimi’s face was as red as Tomoe’s hair, “Did my hair color rub off on your face?” Tomoe joked. 

“Ehehe, I guess it did,” She giggled in between gasping for air. 

They finally broke off and walked home together, hand in hand while talking about idle topics. They arrived at the place where they usually separate, but as they were about to part ways Tomoe suddenly tightened her grip on Rimi’s hand. 

“Tomoe-chan?” 

“Say Rimi,” Tomoe started nervously, “Do you want to grab desserts at my place?” She said trying her best to stay as cool as possible. 

Silence. Rimi tilted her head trying to process what Tomoe’s word meant. ‘Damn it! Tomoe you idiot, why did you have to say it like that!’ 

At this point Tomoe was drilling holes with her eyes to the ground, the embarrassment was getting to be too much for her, so much for trying to be smooth. She let go of Rimi’s hand, “W-well, nevermind, I’ll just head on home.” 

“Oh!” Rimi exclaimed, finally understanding what Tomoe meant, “Oh..” She quietly whispered, face blushing like mad. 

Tomoe turned back to face Rimi, “S-so?” 

Rimi looked to the ground and grabbed Tomoe’s shirt, “L-let’s go get some desserts” She stammered as they made their way to Tomoe’s house to finally finish their meal.

**Author's Note:**

> Rejoice TomoRimi shippers, even though there's like literally only one of you (It's me). I wanted to write a KasuAri valentine story but my bumass got lazy so here's a rare pair featuring my favorite bandori girl. Thanks for reading as always! I hope you enjoyed this one.


End file.
